Espacio
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Seperti kehadiran langit ini, aku akan selalu berada disisimu, menikmati kebahagiaan yang kita buat bersama. EdWin One-shot. RnR please!


Fullmetal Alchemist hanya milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, si sapi jenius!

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ceui yang judulnya "Espacio" yang dalam bahasa Spanyol artinya "langit" atau "space" (menurut Oom Google Translate). Lagunya bagus banget, liriknya menyentuh hati! *halah*

Huruf miring berarti pikiran/masa lalu.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Espacio**

Langit takkan berpindah. Begitu pula dengan kehadiranku demimu.

* * *

_Wandering while set adrift in the reviving pain  
Where will we go? I wonder_

_The illusion painted across this dazzling view of the nostalgic warm sky  
Swayed and disappeared far away_

_Everyone is the same, praying for hope to come about  
Even while embracing an insoluble isolation  
A fragment of darkness constantly pierces my heart  
I only want to know the light known as you_

_

* * *

_

"_Pertukaran setara! Berikan aku sebagian hidupmu, dan aku akan memberikan sebagian dari hidupku!"_

Apa yang kau pikirkan jika ada seorang lelaki penggila alchemy yang melamarmu dengan menggunakan kata-kata diatas, di sebuah tempat yang bernama stasiun kereta api?

Pilihan:

[A] Tolak dia mentah-mentah. Yang benar saja, apa-apaan kalimat itu? Dan di stasiun? _Oh, please. _Aku punya harga diri.

[B] Minta waktu berpikir. Bukan salah dia juga sih, melamar di stasiun, tapi, kata-katanya itu loh. Seakan-akan dia terdengar lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada aku.

[C] Alihkan pembicaraan. Seperti anggap saja itu hanya sebuah candaan meski akan berakhir sang lelaki terpuruk.

[D] Baik. Ini pilihan bodoh. _Menerimanya _meski tahu itu kalimat melamar yang paling tidak romantis yang pernah kau dengar seumur hidupmu.

Pilihan D itu yang dipilih oleh gadis itu—Winry Rockbell—saat ia berumur 18 tahun, ketika sang Edward Elric melamarnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu, dan dilatarbelakangi stasiun kereta api.

Romantis? Tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu tapi…yah. Bagi mereka, itulah romantis.

_**-Espacio-**_

"Ed!" bentak Winry dan memasuki ruang kerja suaminya—yang menikahinya sekitar setahun yang lalu. "Sudah kubilang, tolong perbaiki atap rumah, apa kamu lupa?"

Ed menurunkan buku bersampul merah dengan tulisan _'LEARNING ALCHEMY: 101 –PROFESIONAL EDITION- _dan menengok ke arah istrinya itu. "Umm—yah, kau tahu, aku—"

"Sibuk?" potong Winry dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Sibuk membaca buku alchemy, wahai maniak alchemy? Kamu hampir tidak pernah melepaskan buku-buku sialan itu sejak kita menikah, Ed!"

"Oh? Jadi kau cemburu dengan buku-bukuku ini, Win?" tanya Ed menggoda, menghampiri istrinya dengan maksud ingin mendekapnya. "Ah, ternyata kau manis juga."

"Kamu ingin kepalamu benjol karena kunci inggris-ku, Ed?" tanya Winry dan menyubit pipi kanan Ed tepat sebelum kedua tangan itu mendekap tubuhnya. "Atau kamu lebih memilih tidur di sofa mala mini dengan selembar selimut tipis?"

"Uwaah—jwangan bgwituh Wiiiin!" rengek Ed saat Winry terus menyubit pipi Ed. "Swakiiit!"

Winry melepaskan cubitannya. "Cepat perbaiki atap atau tidak ada makan siang untukmu!"

"Haah—iya, baik. Heh, cerewet," gumam Ed kesal. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri kenapa akhir-akhir ini Winry sangat sensi padanya. Kutekankan lagi—_Sangat _sensi.

_**-Espacio-**_

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini Winry menjadi pemarah dan cerewet!" sahut Ed penuh kesal kepada Alphonse Elric—adiknya yang baru pulang dari Xing.

"Apa Kakak tidak melakukan sesuatu apa Winry? Seperti membuatnya marah?" tanya Al sambil meminum kopi yang disediakan oleh Winry sekitar semenit yang lalu.

"Apa? Seperti membuatnya marah karena aku lupa memperbaiki genteng?" tanya Ed dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kalau marah karena itu sih, aku yakin siapapun akan marah, Kak," sahut Al membela Winry. "Atau jangan-jangan…Kakak selingkuh dan Winry tahu akan hal itu?"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriak Ed kesal setengah mati. "Selingkuh, Al? Aku akan dibunuh jika aku melakukan hal itu! Lagipula—"

"Lagipula?"

"Aku masih men—ugh, tidak, tidak jadi," sahut Ed menghentikkan kata-katanya, dan seketika wajahnya memerah. Al langsung menyeringai lebar, mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Ed yang memang tidak jujur.

"Kakak romantis juga, Kakak ingin mengatakan 'Aku masih mencintai Winry', bukan?" tebak Al. "Suit, suit! Kakak lagi panas-panasnya nih! Masih pengantin baru, sih!"

"AL! KAU—"

Sebelum Ed bisa melanjutkan omelannya, mereka mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi, yang diiringi suara May—yang ikut Al ke Resembool dan memberitahu kalau status mereka berdua naik menjadi sepasang kekasih—berteriak "Winry-san!" dengan suara panik.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kedua Elric bersaudara itu bergegas ke kamar mandi, dimana mereka berdua melihat Winry sedang berada di depan westafel, terlihat sedang habis muntah. May yang berada disisinya mengelus-elus punggung Winry dan memberikannya tisu.

"Win! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ed dan menghampiri Winry yang sedang mengelap mulutnya.

"Um, aku tidak apa-apa…" sahut Winry tersenyum lemah. "Hanya sedikit mual…"

"Heh, jangan-jangan Winry hamil, Kak?" canda Al dengan tawanya.

"Al, sudah kukatakan, jangan bercanda!" teriak Ed kesal. "Dan itu tidak lucu!"

"Yah, kalau Kakak _mampu, _sekarang pasti Winry hamil, kan?" tanya Al masih dengan tawa dan nada bercanda, membuat Ed semakin kesal.

"Uung… sebenarnya…itu benar," potong May menghentikan tawa Al.

"Hah?" sahut Ed dan Al bersamaan.

"Winry-san…benar-benar hamil," lanjut May. "Katanya dia juga telat beberapa minggu, dan akhir-akhir ini dia merasa mual. Tadi kita mengecek positif atau tidak dan hasilnya…"

"Po—positif?" tanya Ed.

May mengangguk kecil. "Ya, positif. Selamat ya, Edward-san!"

Ed masih melongo, begitu pula dengan Al. Mereka masih tidak percaya akan berita menggembirakkan sekaligus mengejutkan ini. "Win…itu…benar?" tanya Ed memastikan.

Winry, dengan kepala masih tertunduk, mengangguk. Wajahnya merah. "Um—ya…begitulah, Ed. Aku hamil," gumamnya dengan suara kecil.

"Wu—wuaaah!" teriak Al menghentikkan lamunannya. "Winry hamil! Kakak akan menjadi seorang ayah! Aku akan menjadi seorang paman! Almarhum Ayah dan Ibu akan punya cucu! Wu—wuaaah!"

Di tengah situasi aneh itu—Al yang heboh sendiri entah mengapa dan May yang mencoba menenangkan dan meluruskan pikiran Al—Ed menatap Winry dan mendekatinya. "Ini benar kan? Tidak bohong?" tanya Ed sekali lagi, memastikan agar ini bukanlah mimpi indah yang akan hancur ketika ia bangun.

"Ini benar, Ed," jawab Winry, menatap wajah Ed. Wajah Winry nampak ingin menangis—menangis bahagia—dan ia menaruh tangan kanannya di perutnya. "Di dalam sini ada makhluk kecil yang akan menemani kita berdua."

Ed tersentuh, beginikah perasaan seorang calon Ayah? Beginikah perasaan Ayahnya ketika tahu kalau Ibunya sedang hamil akan dirinya?

Ed menangis. Ya, ia menangis bahagia. Dengan cepat ia mendekap istrinya, terisak bahagia. "Dengan begini, aku menjadi seorang Ayah, bukan?" gumam Ed di telinga Winry.

Winry tersenyum "Ya, kamu akan menjadi seorang Ayah, Ed."

Al dan May yang melihat hal itu langsung mengetahui posisi mereka dan pelan-pelan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Win," janji Ed dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Seperti langit biru itu, aku akan berada disisimu, tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menggengam tanganmu ini sampai kapanpun—10 miliyar tahunpun!"

Winry terkekeh kecil. "Kalau kita bisa hidup selama itu, Ed," candanya. "Tapi…terima kasih…atas semuanya."

Ed tersenyum. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Win, atas hadiah ulang tahun yang paling indah yang pernah kudapatkan seumur hidupku."

"E—eh? Hari ini kamu ulang tahun, Ed?" teriak Winry kaget. "Aku kira ulang tahunmu besok!"

"Win…kau kira untuk _apa _Al jauh-jauh datang dari Xing kesini, hah?" tanya Ed kesal begitu ia tahu istrinya sendiri lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Unng, pulang kampung?"

"WIN!"

"Hii—ma—maaf?"

"W—WIIIIN!"

"Yang penting kan kamu sudah kukasih hadiah, Ed! Daripada tidak sama sekali!" bela Winry.

"WIIIIIN!"

"Uung…itu?" bisik May kepada Al saat mereka melihat adegan itu di pinggir pintu. Sebenarnya, maksud mereka mengintip adegan romantis mereka berdua, tapi…

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja, May. Mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan romantis." sahut Al pasrah dan menghela nafasnya.

_**-Espacio-**_

Winry berdiri di balkon rumahnya, mengelus-elus si makhluk kecil yang berada di perutnya dengan senang. "Cepatlah kamu keluar, disini sudah banyak yang menunggumu, Nak."

"Win," panggil Ed dari belakang istrinya. "Belum tidur?"

Winry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum ngantuk. Kamu sendiri kok belum tidur?"

"Tadi sudah. Tapi aku sadar 'guling bernafas'-ku tidak ada disisiku, jadi aku bangun," canda Ed sambil terkekeh dan merangkul Winry. "Tidak dingin?"

"Tidak kok, malam ini cukup hangat. Lagipula, si kecil ini tadi memberontak," sahut Winry. "Aku sampai mual."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ed. Winry menjawab dengan anggukkan kecil tanda ia memang tidak apa-apa.

"Al dan May sudah tidur, Ed?"

"Ya, sudah. Katanya besok mereka bedua mau ke rumah nenek," jawab Ed dan mengecup kening Winry. "Minta do'a restu agar hubungan mereka langgeng katanya."

Winry terkekeh kecil dan kembali menatap ratusan, tidak, ribuan bintang yang tersebar di langit hitam Resembool yang sudah lama menemaninya saat malam hari. Dalam mata birunya, terpantul kenangan-kenangan indah di bawah langit berbintang itu, seperti saat keluarganya piknik bersama di bawah naungan bintang, atau saat ia, Ed dan Al waktu kecil pernah melihat kembang api yang ikut menyemarakkan indahnya langit saat itu. Ah, betapa bahagianya saat-saat itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menentukkan nama untuk si kecil?" ujar Ed membuyarkan lamunan Winry. "Daripada kita pusing untuk mencari nama saat ia lahir!"

"Heh, boleh juga. Kalau anak ini laki-laki, kita kasih nama apa?"

"Bombastus."

"Yang benar saja, Ed. Bombastus? Dan kau mengharapkan ia dipanggil 'Bom' atau 'Bastus'?" protes Winry. "Jangan namai anak kita dengan nama-nama aneh seleramu itu, dong!"

"Bukannya keren? 'Bombastus', ah, sangat keren!" bela Ed dan melepaskan rangkulannya. "Tidak ada aneh-anehnya tuh!"

"ED!"

"BAIK! BAIK!" sahut Ed. "Jadi kau maunya apa, dong? Tortonues?"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Makannya kutanya, namanya mau apa?"

Winry berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita menamai nama anak kita…dengan nama orangtuamu, Ed?"

"Hah?"

"Van dan Trisha. Bagaimana?" ujar Winry. Ia nampak yakin namun takut Ed akan menolak pendapatnya mentah-mentah.

"—Boleh saja…" sahut Ed. "Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan menamai anak-anak kita dengan nama orangtuaku, atau orangtuamu. Nama hanyalah sebuah nama. Bukan berarti aku akan senang jika nama Ayah sialan itu dipakai."

Winry tersenyum. "Jadi, sepakat?"

"Iya deh," sahut Ed mendengus. "Tunggu…kau bilang kita menamai anak kita dengan nama orangtuaku berarti…"

"Berarti?"

"Kita harus punya dua anak dong, Win?" sahut Ed dengan wajah usil. "Ide yang sangat cermelang!"

"Tu—Tunggu, Ed! Aku tidak pernah—"

Sebelum Winry bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ed sudah mengunci bibir Winry dengan bibirnya, mengecup lembut bibir istrinya itu. Winry yang awalnya kaget akhirnya menutup matanya, menikmati kecupan itu.

"Kita akan sibuk, Win," sahut Ed begitu ia melepaskan ciuman singkat itu. "Kalau rumah ini berpenghuni empat orang sepertinya akan sibuk—dan menyenangkan."

"Ya, aku setuju," sahut Winry. "Kita akan menjalani ini pelan-pelan, oke?"

"Ya, pasti. Aku percaya padamu."

Ed kembali mengecup istrinya, dibawah langit berbintang yang indah di desa Resembool, dimana kisah mereka berdua dimulai, dan berlanjut sampai detik ini juga.

"Terima kasih, Win. Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang terindah," gumam Ed. "Meski kau lupa dengan ulang tahunku."

Winry tersenyum. "Kita akan menanti si kecil ini lahir, dan itu akan menjadi hadiah terindah yang pernah ada di dunia ini, oke?"

Ed tertawa. "Oke. Aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun juga."

* * *

_It's like drowning in memories I had cast aside  
Will I defy it and discover my destination someday?_

_If only just to exceed our expectations  
My small existence is shouting to breakthrough this grain of sentimentality to a more vast place_

_I don't even know the meaning of "strength" but I still believe  
In that chance meeting with you  
As we lose sight the sparkling colors of the sunrise continue to spread throughout the cosmos  
Hold my hand until the end of these ten billion light-years_

_In the distance I found a glitter more brilliant than a diamond_

_Even while embracing an insoluble isolation  
I feel the coming about of the hope that is about to begin  
Because the fragments of darkness are constant, I can think of tomorrow  
Now I've noticed the light known as you_

_

* * *

_

Yay! Ini one-shot pertama saya di FMA, sekaligus fic pertama yang ada adegan kissu-nya XD

Sebenarnya, cerita ini aku buat untuk fic FMA-ku yang lain, 'A Little of Happiness', tapi aku punya 'rencana lain' buat kebahagiaan Ed-Winry, jadi aku publish cerita ini sendiri, karena aku secara pribadi suka. Mungkin judul, lirik lagu sama ceritanya enggak nyambung, tapi entah kenapa aku udah kecantol sama judul ini.

Maaf kalau ada typo, ceritanya gaje plus aneh dan keanehan-keanehan ajaib yang ada di fic ini. Klik aja tombol imut-imut bertuliskan 'review' di bawah ini

Thank You!


End file.
